


To Life!

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Durincest, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has nothing to do with canon AT ALL (The Tauriel/Kili fling does not exist in this at all for me) and it is a complete AU. I HAD to write it instantly after coming home from watching BotfA. I had not even realised after watching it for the first time that dear Fili was stabbed too. (Or maybe my brain didn't want it to be true.)<br/>Sorry if it's not very Tolkienish since I don't know the book.</p><p>This is also another entry for the HRBB14 :D and this breathtaking drawing http://linane-art.tumblr.com/post/104600813101/linane-art-dragonsquill-and-delorita-present-our</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Life!

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with canon AT ALL (The Tauriel/Kili fling does not exist in this at all for me) and it is a complete AU. I HAD to write it instantly after coming home from watching BotfA. I had not even realised after watching it for the first time that dear Fili was stabbed too. (Or maybe my brain didn't want it to be true.)  
> Sorry if it's not very Tolkienish since I don't know the book.
> 
> This is also another entry for the HRBB14 :D and this breathtaking drawing http://linane-art.tumblr.com/post/104600813101/linane-art-dragonsquill-and-delorita-present-our

“Fili!!” Kili yelled in agony when he saw his brother fall. He made his way instantly down the stairs of the icy hill again, slicing through orcs blindly left and right, wild fury leading him on.

He missed his bow terribly. If he'd had it with him... no, he couldn't let his thoughts wander there yet. He had to reach Fili in time, maybe... just maybe...

Tears streamed down his face when he knelt down beside the lifeless body of his brother, whose blue eyes were wide open, and his limbs sprawled awkwardly.

“Please, Mahal, please let this help.” Kili pulled a tiny vial out of his tunic beneath the golden chainmail, and lifted Fili's head up as carefully as he dared, “Please brother, please...” He sobbed, pressing his forehead against Fili's brow, shaking fingers slowly dipping the vial to let droplets of auburn liquid drip between Fili's parted lips.

He rocked him slightly, trying to keep one part of his mind aware of his surroundings, willing himself to stay focused and calm. He needed to get them away from here. He bent close to his brother's ear, murmuring and pleading, “Please Fee, wake up for me, I can't be without you, please wake up, Fili.”

He fixed his stare on the beloved face, dripping another few droplets onto the parched lips.

Suddenly Fili's eyelids closed and Kili gasped, almost dropping the tiny bottle. Then he felt a hand on his elbow, and a groan came from his sibling.

“Kee?”

“Oh Fili...” He bent and kissed his brother very carefully, “Where do you hurt most? I need to get you away from here.”

“I...I don't know, everywhere...” Fili's voice was a mere croak but he tried to move his leg. It cracked with a sickening noise and he couldn't suppress a yell.

Kili quickly checked the area, and no new orcs came running at the sound. He stumbled to his feet, positioned himself behind his brother and gently put his hands beneath Fili's shoulders, pulling him into the nearby cave, out of sight.

“What is it you gave me?” Fili whispered, lifting his arm with a very surprised expression, stroking a strand of dark hair out of Kili's face, “I should be dead but I can move, the pain already starts to fade.”

Kili smiled, “It's something Oin gave me.” He traced Fili's beard with his fingertip, “He warned me to use it only in hopeless cases since it is very rare, very old medicine...” He trailed off, watching his brother. Kili's heart still raced in his chest, out of uncertainty.

Fili lifted his leg, wincing but looking at Kili in awe, “It's powerful stuff...” He tried to sit up on his own. Kili looked at him in total wonder.

“I...” Fili smiled, the dimples appearing in his cheeks and warming Kili's slowly calming heart. Color was already coming back to Fili's skin. He reached for his brother and gently kissed him, “Thank you, Kee.”

“Oh don't thank me, thank Oin.” Another affectionate touch of lips, “I can't be without you...”

Fili took the vial from Kili and tucked it into his own tunic, miraculously getting up. He tried out his legs and looked at Kili in utter astonishment. “I don't believe...”

He couldn't say more because orcs swarmed around them again. They both pressed against the cave walls, not wanting to be discovered yet.

Kili inclined his head and Fili just nodded, holding up his favourite knives, and they went to battle together this time.

After fighting about ten orcs back to back they stood panting, blood everywhere. Not theirs though, but ugly black orc blood. There were bodies strewn all around them.

“Where's Thorin?” Fili asked, gasping for breath.

But Kili had already stepped towards the edge of the abyss and was staring down. Fili slowly joined him, slipping his hand into his brother's.

The battle between Thorin and Azog was fierce. Their Uncle was clearly holding his ground against the orc leader, who was twice his own size.

“Let's go down there.” Fili gasped, tugging at Kili's arm to pull him out of his stupor.

o0o0o0o0o

“K...Kili, Fili...” Bilbo sobbed when he saw them. He knelt beside Thorin, his hands desperately sliding over the King's still form.

The distance between the mountain the brothers had fought on and the icy lake had been far longer on foot than they had thought it would be.

They slithered the last few feet towards the pair on their knees.

“He isn't... I ca...can't...” Bilbo stammered in shock.

“What's happened to him? We couldn't see.” Fili started to check Thorin out, his voice barely a whisper, feelings trying to choke him.

“Please don't let it be too late...” Kili almost recoiled when he saw the stab wound, but he swallowed several times to get rid of the lump in his throat, and held out his hand for the vial.

“What's that?” Bilbo asked, voice barely audible.

“It just healed Fili's broken bones.” Kili breathed, attempting to hold the bottle with the remains of the liquid to Thorin's lips, just as he had done to Fili.

“No, wait!” Fili stopped him, “Maybe with a stab wound... we have to trickle it on here?” The brothers looked at each other for a few moments, their hands shaking, eyes darting from Thorin's bleeding abdomen to each other and back again.

“Think! What would Mother do?” Fili urged his brother to concentrate, not to get lost in despair.

“I... I don't remember...” Kili stared wide eyed at his Uncle, not able to think, pleading yet again, “Thorin, no, please...”

“But I do... Yes, I do.” Fili's expression was determined as he looked at Bilbo and then at Kili. His brother frowned at him as he gave the tiny bottle back.

Fili slowly, droplet by droplet, applied the liquid to the wound. When the vial was empty, the three of them waited, holding their breath. Kili searched for Fili's hand, grabbing hold tightly, almost painfully.

They held on to each other fiercely.

Nothing happened.

Kili buried his head against his brother's chest, Fili's strong arms encircling his shaking body. Fili pressed a desperate kiss into the brown, messy hair, his tears starting to fall too.

Bilbo had gotten up and was pacing. His feet made odd noises on the ice in the disturbing silence after the aweful sounds of battle.

Then there was rustling of clothes and a very low moan.

“Thorin, Thorin wake up!” Kili shuffled towards his Uncle's head, holding his cheeks in both hands, looking at him upside down. Fili kept stroking Thorin's arm, staring at the wound. The blood was drying, not seeping out anymore, the skin closing? Fili wasn't sure if he was seeing that right or if it was his pure imagination.

Bilbo hunched down at Thorin's other side.

All three of them murmured encouraging words, squeezing his hands and caressing his forehead, his hair.

The first word Thorin said was, “Fili?” and a smile started to appear on his face. His oldest nephew only nodded, not able to answer.

Then Thorin glanced up, looking straight into dark eyes and he sighed, “Kili.” The smile grew wider.

When he was looking at Bilbo and about to say something, the company of his dwarves slowly walked into his line of view. Bofur was instantly at Bilbo's side, laying his arm across his shoulders, glancing at Thorin and then at his nephews.

Thorin was already trying to sit up, supported by his heirs. The company swarmed around them, asking questions, looking astonished at all three of them, the statement 'We thought you were dead' clearly written all over their battle-stained faces.

Only Oin nodded wisely and smiled at Kili, who also nodded in response.

Together they carried their King back into his halls, as far away from the treasure as possible though.

Oin assured them, that Thorin would live, just as Fili did.

O0o0o0o0o

“Thorin,” Kili breathed against his Uncle's mouth when the three of them were finally left alone in the King's chambers, Kili's minor wounds bandaged.

“Kili,” Thorin gently caressed his stubble, pulling Fili as close as possible towards him with his other arm.

They had the luxury of lying in a freshly-made bed, in a very clean King’s chamber. There must have been covers stored somewhere in the unbelievable depths of the mountain, where no dust had reached them. And while Oin and Balin had checked the three of them over again and again, the rest of the company must have cleaned the room, even as exhausted as they were after the ongoing battle.

Thorin lay on his back. The wound in his stomach was almost healed but he had orders from Oin not to move too much. For once he obeyed the medic.

He buried his fingers in both of his nephews' thick, freshly washed hair, nipping first Kili's lips and then Fili's, smiled wistfully when he watched them kiss.

They only indulged briefly with each other, turning back to their Uncle, trying a three-way kiss that always ended in laughter because it was a very tricky task.

“So Oin's potion saved us?” Thorin sounded a bit weak still, but his eyes shone full of love yet again for his sister's sons. He had his arms wrapped around each one, pressing them to his sides, looking from one to the other.

“Kili saved us, Uncle.” Fili whispered, reaching over and tracing his brother's lips.

Thorin swallowed when he saw his older nephew's finger slide along the lush mouth of his younger sibling.

“Thank you, my beloved.” Thorin turned fully to Kili and kissed him deeply, managing to trace his tongue along Fili's finger as well. Both younger dwarves groaned. Thorin stopped the kiss and moved his head around to capture Fili's mouth in an equally scorching kiss.

Kili watched with rapt attention, one of his hands rubbing Thorin's thigh affectionately. Thorin's hand slid down onto his nephew's firm ass, squeezing. He gave Fili's backside the same treatment.

“Are we already up to doing this?” Fili gasped playfully, lust gleaming in his blue eyes.

Thorin chuckled, “I guess you are, and so am I. I need this.” He grabbed Fili's hand and laid it on his own hard, hidden erection.

He got serious again, looking at them in turn. “But I'd like to apologize first.” He closed his eyes briefly, “I haven't been myself for a while lately.” He cleared his throat, sliding his hands ever so gently into lush hair. “I am truly sorry.”

“It is alright, Thorin.” Fili kissed him cautiously on his cheek, rubbing his hand across the slightly fading hard-on.

“We hoped all that gold wouldn't affect you, Thorin.” Kili pecked his other cheek, entwining his hand with his brother's on their Uncle's dick. “And luckily it didn't really, in the long run.”

“Well, we don't know that yet.” Thorin rasped, “If you notice any changes again, please will you tell me instantly and kick my arse out of that damn treasure hall?”

“Yes, of course.” Blue eyes were flashing with certainty.

“Yes, Uncle.” Amber ones showed the same determination.

Thorin smiled at them fondly, adding his hand on top of those of his nephews, “For now, can we please forget all of this and celebrate that we, indeed, survived the battle of the five armies?”

He started to move under their hands, pressing his forehead to Fili's, holding his gaze just as he had done with Kili before the battle begun.

“What would you like to do?” Kili whispered into his ear, nuzzling his nose into the wild, dark strands and braids of his uncle, rubbing his own hard-on eagerly against a clothed thigh. His tongue darted out to caress the precious pulse point.

Thorin groaned, kissing Fili hard. His older nephew was also grinding himself against Thorin's other thigh.

Kili's and Fili's fingers crept beneath Thorin's tunic and breeches, knowing exactly what to do after years of practicing. Thorin bucked up from the bed, enjoying the expert, firm grips on his cock and balls.

He broke the kiss, and panted into Fili's mouth, “Get all those clothes off,” a touch of tongues, “need us naked.”

The brothers chuckled and obeyed, carefully stripping Thorin first and then each other.

“Slowly,” the King ordered, admiring the revelation of a slender body covered in dark hair and a more muscular one, skin graced with golden curls. He swallowed and, since he still couldn't really move as he'd like to, he reached for them, to pull them to his sides again, grabbing their erections in his calloused palms.

“I guess the real deal has to wait for a few days.” He sighed, starting to pump them leisurely while they traced their fingertips across his straining member, kissing him and each other in turn.

Thorin closed his eyes for a few moments, lost in the feeling of their tongues on his chest, around and on his nipples, teasing, blowing against them, making him arch into the sensations.

“We love you, Uncle,” Kili whispered.

Fili added, “Thorin.” in a voice he never used outside their bedroom.

“I love you both so much,” he swallowed a big lump in his throat, the brief flash of Fili falling almost destroying his mood, “I can't lose either of you.”

“You won't.” Kili smiled at him, “It's over.” He trailed his tongue up the older dwarf's Adam's apple, loving the feeling of the coarse beard against his tongue.

Fili gave them their moment, letting his eyes search for a particular pot of oil, grinning when he found it. He crawled off the bed, still in wonder that all his limbs were working and that nothing hurt at all, and got the pot.

He sighed contentedly, watching his younger brother and Uncle kiss so passionately, hands in each other’s hair, indulging in their love rather than their lust for the moment.

Seeing the bandage around Thorin's middle made him cringe though. The potion probably had different effects on different wounds.

“Fee, what's wrong? Come back to us.” Kili looked at him worriedly, sitting up.

“Nothing, I just...” He must have missed when they broke the kiss, totally lost in his thoughts.

“Come here, my dwarfling,” Thorin said warmly, patting the bed beside him.

Fili sat, shaking his head.

“Fee?” Kili inquired.

“It's nothing.” Fili looked at his brother. There was so much love in those dark eyes, he thought he might melt, “I just can't believe we are all here.” His voice trailed off, “like this.”

Thorin leaned up on his elbows and took the pot from him, “Don't worry anymore, Fili. Enjoy, hm?”

Fili felt the gentle touch of fingertips on his thigh and his back, though not intimate yet.

He looked into blue orbs that shone with so much love, and he moved slightly, making up his mind. This wasn't the time for pondering things any more, this was the time to celebrate life.

“Yes, you're right.” He dipped his fingers into the pot and coated Thorin's groin with lots of slippery stuff, a wicked grin in place.

Thorin gasped, then simply did the same to Fili, who already had his hands on Kili's private parts. They put the pot away and then were all three onto each other, resuming their previous positions but with much more vigor and urgency now.

Thorin was glad about the fact he was ambidextrous, so he could bring his nephews off equally hard. And they were just so skilled that he squirmed and mewled in a manner absolutely not King-like under their touch.

They kissed him in turn, deep, hard, passionate, while the other got down on his body, absolutely spoiling him.

When they devoured each other, he bit his lip, enjoying their dicks in his hands, growing and throbbing as much as his did under their palms and between their fingers.

Kili's bold fingertip breaching his anus muscle made him come unexpectedly soon all over them and himself.

Fili swallowed his cries of lust, pumping into Thorin's fist harder and faster, just as Kili did.

Stopping the kiss, Fili reached for his brother, now that Thorin's cock couldn't bear a touch any more, and Kili reached for Fili, their fingers entwining with Thorin's and they rutted into those fists, forgetting their surroundings, searching for release.

Thorin felt his dick twitch again from the sight of messy, sweaty hair, bulging muscles and slippery, very hard erections, pulsing in his palms.

“Come for me, my dwarflings, please, come for me,” he urged in a hypnotic voice. They collapsed, both biting his shoulders, their breathing ragged and oh so very close to climax. He flipped his wrist in a certain motion, slid his fingers into their sensitive slits, tugged a bit more on their cock heads and then they came in unison, spurting semen everywhere.

All three of them lay very still afterwards, panting and gasping.

“To life.” Thorin kissed both their heads, his messed up hands sliding over firm buttocks, “and to my advisors in Erebor.”

Two heads snapped up, equally surprised expressions on their faces, with questioning glances.

“I mean it.” Thorin kissed them both, “I need someone to tell me when I get mad again, besides Dwalin and Balin,” He winked, “but for now we need sleep.”

Both Kili and Fili looked at each other, speechless, not comprehending at the moment.

But there was still the next day.

They snuggled into their Uncle's arms, heads on his shoulders just as they had done as tiny dwarvlings, and let proper sleep take them for the first time in months.

F I N 


End file.
